lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Episodes #The Island of Misfit Pets - When Petula kicks Roxie, Jade, and Bev out of The Littlest Pet Shop during a blizzard, they get blown away to a place called The Island Of Misfit Pets. #The Dark Truth about Petula - Carmilla tells Roxie and Jade that Petula has gone way too far bullying Pets, even stealing an Amulet from the Salon. Now Petula is stealing everyone’s keys. #Pawsitive Reviews - Wisteria casts Edie as One of The Main Voices in A Cartoon She is working on, but The Series gets bad reviews, but Edie can help the rest of the cast make a show that everyone wants to see. #Goat Warrior - Quincy bonks his head again when Gavin causes a coconut corruption when he and Trip were hanging out with the girls, which causes him to turn into a Lizard fighting warrior. #Mighty Pets - Roxie and her friends find a strange diamond, that every time someone touches it, they gain powers, however, Petula, Mitchell, And Dottie take envantage of it and try to get the diamond. #The Haunted Apartment - When a monster cuts off the lights in Jade and Roxie's apartment and drives Roxie out, the Boston Terrier must find Jade and stop the monster. However, she goes on to accuse every pet in Paw-Tucket of being the monster. Who is the monster? #Petula's Nightmare - After Petula pisses off Ultra for the last time, he suddenly turns into a demonic ink figure and begins trying to hunt her down. Petula notices the rest of her friends were gone, making her fear the fate they met. Can anyone calm Ultra down before Petula becomes his next victim? #Pokemon Invasion - A group of wild Pokemon enter Paw-Tucket and begin trying to take over, knocking any weak pet out of their way. Ultra then must come out and fight the Pokemon to save Paw-Tucket. And he brought a friend along. #Roommate Quarrel Goes Too Far - Jade and Roxie get into another altercation. However, the fight gets WAY out of hand and Roxie is critically injured. All the pets in Paw-Tucket start to think that Jade is a monster for attacking and injuring her own roommate. However, Petula and her friends see her as a potential fifth member. Now Jade must clear her name. #Body-Swapped - A strange curse makes its way into Paw-Tucket late at night and when it comes into contact with a pet, it removes their spirit. Afterwards, it comes into contact with another pet and places the spirit in them, swapping everyone's bodies. The entirety of Paw-Tucket is terrified. It's up to our heroes to get everything back to normal. #Saving Bev - Bev was in the water enjoying her time. But while she was down there, a large squid grabs her and drags her deeper into the water. Edie, Roxie, and Jade find out and must go deep into the water to save her before the squid gets hungry. #Pets on a 22 Hour Flight - When A 22 Hour Flight Stops Bev from taking her friends to a Savannah Performance in the other side of the world, Roxie has a lot of ideas to keep the 6 pets occupied. #Unlucky Edie - Edie is having the most unlucky day of her life, so much she has just decided to quit acting and become a hermit. #Friendly Petula? - When Petula is hit really hard on the head, she stops acting like a bully and starts acting like a nice pet, causing her friends to become angry. The other pets are happy, but they soon miss the original Petula. They decide they need to get the old Petula back. Now, they just have to find a way to return Petula back to normal. #The Concert Hog - When Dottie hogs Savannah’s Job as a singer, Savannah asks Trip, Edie, and Bev to get Her Rightful job back and tell Dottie to stop being a hog. #The Claws Come Out - After Jade took a really long nap for three days straight, her friends think she’s just a lazy cat, then she has a long and painful fight with Sweetie and gets sent to the hospital, now Roxie is worried if Jade will be Okay. #The Young Pet Six - Mabel wants her own group of friends like Roxie has, so she pets together a group that will go on a lot of adventures, but when they get stuck on a raft, The Main Characters must rescue them. #Missing Pokemon - Most of Ultra's Pokemon go missing, which pisses him off. He's convinced Petula stole them, but when he breaks in, he doesn't find any of them. So, he goes around searching for his lost Pokemon. What exactly happened to them? #The Ghost Dog - Trip tells a spooky story about a legend that if you stand on a cliff in the night, you get turned into a ghost dog, Which Roxie discovers that it is real, now Gavin and Mitchell are chasing her and are trying to turn her into stone. #Stuck Together - When Mister Yut makes Bev and Mitchell team up to look for Austin’s Bandana, they must get used to themselves until They find The Bandana. #Show Gone Wrong - Edie accidentally messes up a show for Savannah and almost gets someone hurt. Now she's worried that Savannah will want nothing to do with her. What will happen? # # # # #The Snob War - After Roxie had to sit with Petula and Dottie on the way to a vacation to A Special Place where Edie will be taping with Wisteria for A Movie Of Her Cartoon, Petula declares war between good and bad. Trivia *A World of Luna’s Own, a Crossover with Let’s Go Luna aired prior to the season premiere. Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons